Ask Ragna The Bloodedge
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Questions answered from Ragna! Contact me if you've got any questions! This is my third fic and please no flames people! UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED!
1. Getting Started

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Genre: Humor

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey bitches. Simply put, I'm here to answer your retarded questions. You should know who I am. And if you didn't know, you could drag your sorry ass somewhere else. Few things before I start. This first chapter, these are from one of my biggest fans, orangetabby101. I don't answer the same questions twice. And if your question is irrelevant or just friggin stupid, I wont answer you. So let's get started..

1. Ragna, does fighting come easy to you?

Yea pretty much. Not like I can avoid it either since I'm a criminal.

2. Is the Azure fun to use

Why the hell would you ask me that? Hell no! If you really wanna know, its rather annoying. I don't like making it my last resort either.

3. Should I tell Tao that you hide meat buns in your pants?

I dare you to do some retarded shit like that and I will end you.

4. Miss Litchi wants to invite you over for 'dinner'. What do you say?

I'd say I'd rather not. Don't wanna get mixed up with that lady and her awkward dressing fetish.

if Saya doesn't care about you?

I really would not like to think of that type of experience.

heavy is that sword of yours?

Lemme guess. All I can say that is that it is roughly above 10 lbs.

7. Has anyone mistaken you for an old man?

Yes and I didn't appreciate it either.

8. Is that jacket of yours confortable?

Somewhat. You gotta adjust just with the stuff you have.

9. Luna says she wants to be your friend.

No. The bitch hates my guts and vice versa.

10. Are you skinny? I just wanna know.

I guess you could say that. But if you mean skinny as in a wimp, no.

* * *

Author's Notes

Ragna: Those questions sucked

orangetabby101: Oh shut your face bimbo. Always gotta complain about something. You don't see me like that.

Ragna: *whispers* Liar.

orangetabby101: You said something buddy

Ragna: Nothing you need to know

orangetabby101: Anyways, this concludes the first chapter of this fanfiction. Please no flames. And please review and follow.

Ragna: Don't listen to her! Anyway, the next chapter will have questions from various Blazblue authors. Well if they agree to.

orangetabby101: I've got sacs and sleeping powder if people wanna act all bitchy. And Ragna has his sword.

Ragna: Since when did you consult me about beating the shit outta other people?

orangetabby101: *punches Ragna in the nose* "See you next time! C'mon Ragna! Say bye!

Ragna: Save me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Ragna The Bloodedge

Chapter 2

Orangetabby101 and Ragna sat in an office. Ragna sighed. "This shit is so boring. You shouldn't make fics like this if your not gonna have anyone to ask questions." Orangetabby101 frowned. "Its your fault that your not so interesting to ask questions you know." Ragna scowled. "What was that?" Orangetabby101 scowled. "You heard me right... RAGNA THE BITCHEDGE!" Ragna took out blood scythe. "I'm gonna stuff those words down your throat." Orangetabby101 took out a katana blade. "Bring it on Bitchedge!" The battle was about to begin until Tao, Noel, and Rachel walked into the room. Tao laughed. "Its orange lady and good guy!" Noel smiled. "What's up?" Orangetabby put down her katana. "You guys her for questions? Your questions will be answered! Sit your ass down Ragna. We all knew that you were gonna win that battlwe anyway." Ragna nodded. "We'll start with Tao." Tao jumped around. "Nyah hah Nyah hah Nyah hah!"

Tao

1.  Good guy, uh do you know what Tao is supposed to do?

Your supposed to answer questions you dumb house cat.

2. Does good guy like Tao as a friend?

I guess so.

3. Tao is bored. Why aren't you entertaining Tao?!

Hey! Take it down a notch! Not my fault you decided to come here.

4. Good guy, after this, can you feed Tao?

No. 2 reasons. I'm broke and you never get full!

5. Good guy, do you have any meat buns?

No, but Orange lady has some.

Noel then seats herself.

1. How come you never cry?

There is no need to.

2. C'mon. Haven't you at least once?

Yes. A very long time ago.

3. How come you don't like reading?

Its obvoiusly a waste of time. Literature is retarded.

4. Can I give you a manga then?

Whatever.

5. Do you like me?

...

Noel pouts. "I'll get the answer out somehow!"

Rachel sits in front of him.

1. Will you ever admit to being my servant?

Nope. I'm not your lapdog.

2. Would you if I beat you in a duel?

It varies. More onto the side of no, Probably will get my ass kicked.

3. So you're finally admitting that you can't beat me?

Wait what? Shit.

4. Will you ever learn to stop using such vulgar profanity?

Nope. Never will.

5. Who would you prefer? Me or Noel?

...

Rachel electrocutes him. He yells in pain. "C'mon! Do I really have to answer that?!

Orangetabby101 walks over. "Chill Rachel. You'll know soon enough.

Orangetabby101 yells. "So this concludes this chapter!"

* * *

Author's Notes

Ragna: Maybe I should quit.

Orangetabby101: So lazy. I'd expect it from you though.

Tao: Good guy, evil bunny lady said you would give me meat buns.

Ragna: *shoots Rachel a death glare which she pays no mind to* No I didn't say that!

Rachel *Walks over* You never answered my question.

Noel: Mine neither!

Ragna *Now sweating bullets* Somebody help me.

Orangetabby101: Your question will be answered in the next chapter!

Ragna: thank goodness. *Falls to the floor*

Noel: *Summons Bolverk and uses Silencer B version*

Ragna: So much pain.

Rachel: *Laughing softly*

Tao: Tao is very confused.

Orangetabby101: You never understand anything except when it comes to food. You think you can end this? I'm tired.

Tao: Thanks for reading and please review on good guy and his ugly face!

Ragna: *Scowls* You wouldn't be one to talk. Nobody even knows what the hell your face looks like!

Tao: Shut up good guy! Tao is still finishing off! *hissing"

* * *

The End


	3. We're Back!

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chapter 3- We're back!

* * *

Ragna: Orangetabby101 s sorry for the incredibly long wait. I understand she's a slow ass bitch, but hey, things happen. *Is then punched in the face*

Orangetabyy101: Please excuse Ragna's behavior. He's a bit of a retard. Tao, if you may.

Tao: Orangetabby101 doesn't... um... own... Blazblue meow, and if she did Ragna and Rachel or Ragna and Noel would be together and green guy would be beaten to a pulp.

* * *

Ragna and Orangetabby101 sat in the Blazblue blog office. Ragna sighed.

"You've had some questions for sometime now and you did nothing about it." Orangetabby101 groaned.

"Shut up! I have a life! Other than you, who just steals and food and gets the shit beat outta them by Terumi! I'm checking the computer now, so stay over there. I don't have time to ignore you." Orangetabby101 goes on the website. "Here we go. There's some guy named Crossnoblebond." The two look at the screen.

* * *

**Crossnoblebond**

**Hey Ragna some character's like deadpool and dante want to ask u some questions. X)**

Deadpool: Hey rags buddy. I have something to tell you.  
Q: U think u can kill me? Q: Am i more annoying than Hazama?

Dante: Yo man I heard about the new blazblue. Here's something i'm gonna ask u.  
Q: U think u will end up with Rachel any time soon for the new blazblue? Q: Do u hate Noel by any chance?  
Q: Would u ever like ur brother Jin to be straight rather than gay?

Now my questions to u Ragna.  
Q:How did u guys meet each other?  
Q: Would u ever fight Gintoku from Gintama?

* * *

Orangetabby101 looks at Ragna. Ragna sighs.

"Well Deadpool, I really don't know if I can beat you. And to Terumi..."

Ragna stares for a while before clearing his throat. "No. Nobody can be more annoying than that little prick. Bitch has nothing to do with himself, and torturing me and some other people is his pass time. That is my response." Orangetabby101 backed away, sensing the anger in his voice by the mention of Terumi. She nervously grinned.

"Uh... yeah let's just go to Dante, ok?" Ragna sighs.

"Me end up with Rachel? Hah, that's one of the shifts that even Terumi hasn't even experienced before." Orangetabby101 is on the phone.

"Yea so Ragna is gonna propose to you Rachel. Yea he is head over heels with you. If you only heard how much he talked about hugging you and making out and stuff." Ragna flinches for a second before grabbing Blood Scythe. Orangetabby101 gets off the phone. "Answer the next question dammit." Ragna glares for a second.

"I don't hate Noel but she can be annoying. She acts like she has something stuck up her ass and is always stuttering. But I don't hate Noel." Orangetabby101 mumbles. "You better not." She grins. "Next question!" Ragna stares at it and blinks.

"Yea. I would prefer him to be straight. Well atleast this explains why he's always trying to grab my ass." Orangetabby laughs a bit. "Ok, next set of questions." Ragna looks at the screen again.

"Well we met in the funniest way. Terumi threw me in some black void and I ended up in some random room and Tabby just walked in. She was staring for a while then she just grabbed my wrist and we went for some long as walk. Then she finally said that we were friends and that I would be living with her for the rest of my life. Its like a new type of hell."

Orangetabby101 bonks his head. "THAT WAS CLASSIFIED! AND YOU ONLY CALL ME TABBY WHEN I SAY SO!"

Ragna cringed. "Anyways, the next question is about Gintama. Funny anime actually." Orangetabby101 laughed. "That anime rocks!" Ragna tapped his chin. "I would probably fight Gintoki. If I felt like it. But he's probably way stronger than me. Yet it probably would happen. We are done by the same Japanese voice actors." Orangetabby101 smacks his face. "He said nothing! Now let's go to the next person!"

* * *

**Azuri-Chann **

**Questions for Ragna:**

Ragna, what do you think about being paired with Noel?  
Ramen or Meatbuns?  
How would you react if Rachel proposed to you?  
What three words would you choose to describe yourself as?  
Can you dance?  
Do you use hair gel to get your hair so spiky?

* * *

Ragna stares for a while at the first question before growing a light shade of pink. Orangetabby101 smirks.

"Answer it Rags." He shakes his head furiously for a while.

"Um... well... I don't know... I wouldn't mind really." Orangetabby101 writes on a notepad.

'_Ragna has a thing for Noel. He's probably embarassed because I showed him some stuff where he *black onslaughts* her. He's a real perv.'_

Ragna snatches the notepad away and rips it in half. "Ok. I honestly would choose meatbuns because meat is better in all ways." orangetabby snickers.

"Real perv. Probably thinking about Litchi's "meatbunns" right now." He glares for a moment.

"If Rachel proposed to me..."

"..."

"..."

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION ALREADY!"

"I would say yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Three words to describe myself huh? Kickass, tough, and cool."

"How about sardonic, abrasive, and barbaric?" Ragna pinches Orangetabby101's face.

"Shut it. And no, I cannot dance. I suck and I do not wanna embarass myself. And I don't use hair gel. This... just happened... I guess." Orangetabby101 scrolls down the computer screen.

"I think that's it. Maybe I should have made Ask Taokaka. She's a fan favorite actually. You just...suck." Ragna frowns. "Shut up. Oh yeah. Now this blog is back on track and will be accepting questions again so please pm Tabby for some." Orangetabby101 nodds.

"Yea. See you next time!"

* * *

Ragna: Why did you end it off like a game show or a chat show?

Orangetabby101: That's just what it is. And to people who took time to read this, I will be coming with 2 new fics. P.M me for the titles and summaries. Bye!


	4. We're back! Again!

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

* * *

We're back with this fic! Got a set of new questions and I am ready to answer them.

* * *

Orangetabby101 and Ragna sat in the Blazblue office.

"Hey Tabby, we have any questions?" Orangetabby101 shrugged.

"Well yeah. Finally. Honestly, I think its because you suck. Only a few people bother to look at this now." Ragna shrugged.

"Then we got make the people that care satisfied with the answer, which will always genuinely stay true." Orangetabby101 scrolled down on the laptop.

"There are a few questions from this author named ZaleTheSealedGuardian. Let's see. Oh yeah, and Jubei should be coming at any moment." Ragna quirked an eyebrow.

"Why is Master coming?" Orangetabby101 grins. "One of the questions include him."

* * *

**ZaleTheSealedGuardian**

**Hey Rags!  
1. What do you think of Tsubaki? And the fact that she and Jin may be couple.  
2. What's your favorite food?  
3. On a scale of 1 to 10, how badly does everyone wanna kill you?  
4. If you ever see Jubei again, can you ask him why Platinum's such a bitch?  
5. Did you know that there's a possibility in the continuum shift where Relius and Kokonoe switched everyone's souls? Hazama and Tao, You and Jin and reswitched Jin's soul from you into Makoto.  
Thank you and good night...in hell!**

* * *

Jubei had just arrived.

"Hey there Ragna, Tabby." They both waved. Orangetabby101 turned to Ragna.

"Start answering idiot." Ragna thought for a moment.

"Tsubaki is okay. Honestly, I think she just overdoes it on the justice shit. And she and Jin together? I don't really care because that's Jin. But if I find out he treats her or anyone like shit, he's gonna get it. Now, let's see. My favorite food?" Orangetabby101 and Jubei sigh.

"Meat. Any type." Orangetabby101 squeezes his stomach. "No wonder you're so fat." He glares.

"I'm not fat!" She continues to poke at his stomach. He growls.

"Cut it out before I cut you." He said gripping BloodScythe, making her back away.

"And about everyone killing me? Well my enemies? 10. When enemies wanna kill you, it'll always be ten." Ragna turned to Jubei and grinned.

"Yea Master. Why the hell is Platinum such a bitch?" Jubei smacks Ragna on the head.

"Don't speak about lil' ol Platinum like that. She just aggressive." He mumbles.

"More aggressive than a friggin ape I'll tell you that." Platinum appears from nowhere and screams.

"PEDOPHILE!" Ragna glares.

"You little bitch. Piss off, I'm busy, and I don't have time for an imp like you." Platinum growls and walks behind Jubei.

Ragna thinks before shuddering. "Yea, I totally don't wanna think about that shift. Let's keep it at that." Orangetabby101 smiles.

"Looks like we're closing up shop. Sorry, but people that aren't me or Ragna can't be here after hours." The two left, leaving Ragna and Orangetabby101 alone.

"Ok Ragna. Say goodbye." Ragna simply waves.

"Get your asses outta here now. Bye. Oh yes, and its pretty damn obvious she doesn't own Blazblue."


	5. Cosmo'

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chap 5: A question for Tabby

* * *

Orangetabby101 spun around in a wheely chair.

"Ragna, check for questions." Ragna grumbled, resulting in him getting hit with a BB gun. He dragged himself over to the laptop and went to the reviews.

"It says someone named Cosmo left some questions. Care to read them?" Orangetabby101 nodded and stared across the room.

* * *

**From: Cosmo (Guest)**

**Cosmo: Hay Ragna  
Sorry If most my questions revolve around jin and tsubaki,but I'm a major fan**

**of Jin x Tsubaki, So here it goes**

1: What if you walk in on Jin and Tsubaki making...L-love to each other?  
2: If Tsubaki needed help with getting Jins attention and asked you to play as  
her boyfriend would you help her out, plus it might be a way for you to get  
back at Jin.

Oh and One question for orange tabby Could you please make a Jin x Tsubaki  
fanfic that goes on for more then one chapter, Please.  
Thank you for both of your time P.S- Ragna your such a badass keep it up!

* * *

Ragna glanced back at Orangetabby101 with a devious grin. Orangetabby101 blinked.

"So this Cosmo guy wants me to make a Jin x Tsubaki fic? It may have to undergo some drafts, but it will be done." Ragna stared at Orangetabby101 for a long time.

"Why do you take all requests? What if you don't feel like making it?" Orangetabby101 smiled.

"I don't give a shit if I don't feel like doing it. I do it for the reader, not my own personal gain. So my feelings would have nothing to do with the matter. If its a request that I can do, because I know I am capable of making any sort of Blazblue request, then I'll do it. It makes me smile when I see an author or reader reviewing my work, whether its bad or not." Ragna stared in awe.

"No wonder you're an author. Anyway, lemme answer my questions Tabs." Orangetabby101 nodded.

Ragna glanced at the computer, and took a double take. His face heated up, and he furiously shook his head.

"Um... I would simply step out of the room. As for dating Tsubaki, sure I'd do that, but only for screwing with Jin's head." Orangetabby101 smiled.

"I... guess that's it then. Oh yes and if I don't get two more reviews with questions, this fic will fall at a standstill."


	6. Questions, questions, questions!

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chap 6: Questions, questions, questions!

* * *

Orangetabby101 was about to close the laptop when she heard a notification sound. She quickly grabbed Ragna by the neck and dragged him back to the computer.

"Look Raggy! We have more questions! Let's start answering!" Ragna blinked and yawned.

"Damn Tabby, its like 1:00 in the morning." (It actually was when I did this chapter)

Orangetabby101 slapped Ragna and 'smiled' at him.

"Let's see who its from Raggy."

* * *

** denden the lynx**

**Meeeew! Alright! I don't want this fic to "fall at a standstill", so I'll ask  
some questions! I've been loving and following this from day one, anyway  
(well, maybe more like two weeks after it first came out, but semantics).  
So...Ragna. First, let me start off by saying that you are my main, and while  
I don't know ALL of your combos (challenge mode is a bitch...), I kick ass  
with you!...sorta. Anyway, these are for you:**

1. Of the Blazblue cast, which 3 would you choose to prank immediately, why,  
and what would the pranks be?  
2. Why is it so hard to just choose Rachel as your one and only? I ship you  
two VERY hard. And, no offense, but why would Noel be in the running for a  
relationship with you, anyway? I mean, I like Noel and all, but kissing her  
would be like kissing your sister, man.  
3. How do you truly feel about Tager, no homo? I meant, what are your thoughts  
on the man-mew?

Also, Tabby (looooove the name-mew), I have one for you too. Is your hair  
long? Random and weird, I know-mew...please don't think I'm a creep. Thank  
you...and I love you both, no creepo (word is copyrighted, do not steal!).

* * *

"Would this be considered stealing the questions? I'm feeling really dumb and confused right now." Orangetabby101 said. Ragna grinned.

"Wow. I feel so popular right now." Orangetabby101 smacked his head onto the keyboard.

"Airhead. Answer the questions." Ragna looked up at the screen.

"3 people I would prank? First off, Noel. Why? Because its funny to see her upset. How? I would basically dump a bucket full off centipedes all over her, since she hates bugs. Second, the rabbit. I guess its fun to see her irritated. How? Lemme think, switch her sugar for her tea with salt, and through a mixture of bell peppers and tomato juice at her." Lightning suddenly struck Ragna, laving him twitching for 2 minutes.

"Probably not. And for my final one, Terumi. Why? Because he's a lowlife bitch. How? Give him a bunch of rotten boiled eggs." He then looked at the next question, and his face shaded a bright red. He whimpered.

"Tabby, do I have to answer this?" Orangetabby101 help up a BB gun.

"Unless you want me to shoot your balls." He gulped and frowned. He cleared his throat.

"Well... yea I like Rachel... but... I doubt she would care. And, you rarely find people that ship me and the rabbit." Orangetabby101 jumped.

"DEAD ASS THIS PERSON LIKES RAGNA X RACHEL?! YOU ARE MY FRIEND FOREVER! I LOVE THAT PAIRING SO DAMN MUCH!" Ragna cringed. Orangetabby101 pulled at his cheeks.

"You wuv her. You wuv her don't you. Say it or I won't stop pulling at your cheeks." Ragna whimpered.

"Fine dammit. I love Rachel! Now leave me the hell alone." he dragged himself into 'the corner of depression' Orangetabby101 had made recently. Orangetabby101 frowned.

* * *

STAND BY

* * *

Ragna sighed. "What do I think about Tager? Nothing really. Just that... honestly, I thought he was some overweight robot." Orangetabby101 giggled. "Yea. I honestly don't like Tager. He irritates me because I lose to him every time in Score Attack." Ragna glanced at the computer.

'This one is for you Tabby. The person asked if you have long hair." Orangetabby101 meekly shook her head.

"No. It is not, unfortunately. Well if you were to straighten it and stuff it would be long. But its completely natural, never been permed or anything." Ragna closed the laptop.

"Oh yeah. And about Noel..." his eyes narrowed.

"Yea she may look like Saya, but she isn't. So if people like that pairing I don't really have anything to say. People have their own opinions. And if I were to express my feelings, I don't know what would happen." Ragna yawned and Orangetabby101 followed him.

"Well that's it! Please continue to ask questions. And leave reviews. And remember that you're always free to p.m me if you feel like it. See you people next time!"


	7. Apology, Apologizing, Apologized etc

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chap 7: Apology, Apologize, Apologizing, Apologized

* * *

Orangetabby101 spun around in her chair. She looked over to Ragna who apparently was typing something.

"Raggy? What are you doing?" he didn't even look over his shoulder.

"You know that person Cosmo? Well we made a huge error that was probably insulting." Orangetabby101 started eating some fries.

"Go on." he continued to type.

"Well Cosmo sent you an email saying that she was a girl, not a boy. That was so rude of us." Orangetabby101 frowned.

"Oh. I feel bad now. Well are you almost done?" Ragna nodded and sent the message.

"You wanna read it?" Orangetabby101 got up and walked to the computer.

* * *

**Dear Cosmo,**

**We are sorry for making such a mistake. You know me, and I'm not good with sappy shit so to be straightforward, we're sorry.**

**-Ragna and Tabby**

* * *

Orangetabby101 snickered. "You type so damn slow you know." Ragna glared and pinched Orangetabby101's face.

"Well I least I wr-"

**SLAP**

Ragna groaned and looked up. "W-what the hell did I do?" Orangetabby101 glared.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY EMAIL?!" Ragna shrugged.

"You leave yourself signed in." ORangetabby101 smacked him again before sighing.'

"Sorry for yelling, and sorry for bitch slapping you so hard." He dusted himself off.

"Whatever, and give me your fries." he took it and started eating it. Orangetabby101 blinked.

"Well I guess we're done for today. Bye."


	8. Doujinshis and other random crap

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chapter 8: Responses and more questions

* * *

Ragna sat by the computer while Orangetabby101 cleaned the office.

"Hey Tabby, we have more questions." Orangetabby101 immediately shoved the vacuum in the closet and ran over.

"Let's see em!" Ragna then started to get the questions.

Orangetabby101 groaned. "Idiot! Hurry the hell up!" She started pressing random keys, until the computer eventually turned blue. Ragna and Orangetabby101 screamed.

* * *

**STAND BY **

**STAND BY**

**STAND BY**

**STAND BY**

**STAND BY**

* * *

Orangetabby101 sighed. "Now that the predicament is over, we can FINALLY get to the questions." Ragna looked closer at the screen.

"Its from Cosmo."

* * *

**Cosmo**

**Oh I came up with a few more questions if you feel like answering.  
1: Are you an Ps3/Ps4 Or Xbox 360/Xbox1 Fan?  
2:Do you think you and Jin will ever hang out together (Not killing each other) And have a good time?  
3:What do you think of the Doujinshi's of you and Jin being paired together? (Honestly I personally think their disgusting)  
4: What will you do once you killed off Terumi (Permanently)  
And this isn't a question but, Good luck in kicking Terumi's "Ahem" Ass in the next game (From what I've seen of him in the trailers he's like nightmare fuel) P.s Ragna your so Awesome (Sparkle Eyes)**

* * *

Orangetabby101 smiled.

"PS3 and Xbox 360. I don't know much about the PS4 or the Xbox1. So that's my answer to that. What about you Raggy?"

Ragna grinned. "PS3 and PS4." Orangetabby101 shrugged. "Screw you. I find it easier on the Xbox." Ragna looked at the next question.

"Let's see... no. I doubt he'll convert from psychopathic killer so quickly. But when he does... sure." Ragna looked at the next one. Orangetabby101 stared as Ragna slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Orangetabby101 followed as he slammed the door.

"Ragna? Raggy Rag? Ragzy? Rags? Ragna Ragna Ragna?" she slowly creaked the door open and started screaming.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! STOP VOMITING! W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU? IS IT THAT DISGUSTING?! RAGNA JUST STOP FOR A SECOND! OH SHIT THERE'S BLOOD! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?!"

* * *

**STAND BY**

**STAND BY**

**STAND BY**

**STAND BY**

**STAND BY**

* * *

Orangetabby101 sighed. "We're wasting so much damn time. Don't go throwing up like that." Ragna was sitting in a corner shaking.

"They... wrote so much disgusting... shit about me. Tabby, I'm... scared right now." Orangetabby101 sighed.

"Let's get a move on!"

* * *

**is that a** **scythle**

**Hey guys i wanted to say orangetabby101 you inspired me to write my first fanfic which am currently writing. So for questions which is for Ragna 1. What do you think about Bullet 2. Orangetabby101 are you ever going to write one with ragna and bullet that will be cool if you could. Again stay awsome both of** you!

* * *

Ragna dragged himself to the laptop.

"W-What does it... say?"

Orangetabby101 sighed.

"The first one is about Bullet and what you think about her." Ragna sat down in the computer chair.

"Nothing really. But her fighting style seems interesting." Orangetabby101 looked at Ragna, who now seemed fine.

"Remind me to take you to a psychiatrist." Orangetabby101 smiled.

"Perhaps, but I need more info on Bullet." Ragna blinked.

"We never finished answering the other questions. So if I killed that prick permanently... I would find something to do with myself." Orangetabby101 shrugged.

"Yea, Cosmo also said something about Terumi being Nightmare Fuel. He basically is considering the first episode you were screaming your damn head off from the nightmare you had. Oh yeah, the show is pretty cool. I just hope it rockets past 12 episodes." Ragna glared.

"Shut up. That's not funny." Orangetabby101 scowled.

"Was I damn well laughing? NO. So shut the hell up. And this ends the questions we have for today. Say bye Ragna." Ragna waved.

"Bye. Please continue to leave questions. You can leave reviews or p.m Tabby personally."


	9. EMERGENCY CHAPTER!

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chapter 9: OH NO!

* * *

Orangetabby101 screamed.

"OH NO!" Ragna ran over.

"What the hell? What happened!" Ragna looked closely at the computer screen. Orangetabby101 sighed.

"Ragna... this blog...might be shut down." Ragna now screamed.

"NOOOOO!" Orangetabby101 nodded. "If we don't want this to be shut down, we gotta do something. Let's right the letter to the readers. Emergency letter 94599. Its the most we can do Ragna." Ragna paled.

"Ok..."

* * *

**Dear readers of this blog,**

**We are sending out an extremely important message to all of you. This blog may be shut down. I, Orangetabby101, have currently given you the choice of leaving questions in reviews or by Private Messaging. A big change has to be made.**

**You can now only leave questions in Private Messaging.**

**We are currently in a crisis. An author has pointed out the fact that questions cannot be left in reviews. Therefore, that author has asked me to shut this blog down, or drastic measures will be taken.**

**By drastic measures, they mean that this blog will be reported.**

**Please do Orangetabby101 and Ragna the favor of only sending questions by Private Messaging.**

**If you want this blog to continue, I will place my trust in you to heed this letter.**

**If you don't, I can understand.**

**Sincerely asking you, Orangetabby101.**

* * *

Orangetabby101 sighed. "I hope people listen to this. I was enjoying answering questions for a while now. It feels like a second nature to go on the computer everyday to check for questions. Well, maybe we should pack our bags just in case." Ragna sighed. "One more thing too. **Mr. Holy Thunderforce**, your questions will have to be put off for the next chapter, if there ever will be one. If this is shut down, I'll p.m you so that you can get the answer to that question." Orangetabby101 smacked Ragna.

"No! If this ends, we have to answer that reader's question like we did with everyone else! Let's read them!"

* * *

**Holy Thunderforce**

**Hey Ragna  
Noel Vermillion  
Makoto Nanaya  
Tsubaki Yayoi  
If you had to pick who would you...  
Marry,  
Sleep with,  
or Shoot in the Face.  
*mails Ragna a Shot Gun*  
*It should arrive By the time Your reading this.*  
have fun.**

* * *

Ragna grinned. "You know what? You're right! We've gotta make this count! Even if this might be our last chapter! Ok, let's see... I would marry Tsubaki. Why? Because she has great morals and seems like a nice person. I would... sleep with Makoto. Why? I really don't know why. As for Noel... I can't choose anything!"

Orangetabby101 stared in disbelief.

"If I married her, it would be like marrying Saya. If I slept with her, that would feel wrong upon so many levels. And if shot her with a shotgun, I would literally die inside. That would feel like killing a great friend and killing Saya. If I shot her, I would die along with her." Orangetabby101 managed a soft smile.

"Well that seemed nice. But really... why would you sleep with Makoto? Is it because you like that extra bushy tail? Like in arcade mode-MMPH!" Ragna glared.

"Shut up! Don't bring up shit like that!"

Orangetabby101 smiled. "Well I guess this is it. Thank you all for reading and contributing to this blog. In the off-chance that it survives, I will continue this fic like never before! In the on-chance that it is shut down, I'll start a brand new Ask Ragna the Bloodedge fic! And remember, reviews are only for comments! Not for questions. Even though I encouraged you guys to leave them there. Anyways, bye guys!"


	10. Back on track!

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chapter 10: Back on track

* * *

Orangetabby101 smiles. "Sorry for the inconvenience. This blog will now continue!"

* * *

Orangetabby101 grins. "Hey Ragna we've had some questions for a while now. Care to answer them?" Ragna nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

**ZaleTheSealedGuardian**

**Hey Ragna, I have a s*** ton of questions for you:  
1. Is the"imperator" Saya? I can never understand where or what happened to Saya, making that a possibility.  
2. Ragna, have you ever met Ruby Rose from RWBY?  
3. I know Jin is out to kill you and all but:  
A. Why don't you kill him?  
B. What's with the...feelings he has for you?  
C. Why did he cut off your arm as a child? What did you ever do to him?  
4. Has anyone ever actually tried to arrest you (other than Tao or Carl)? It seems they're trying to kill you instead.  
5. How exactly did Jubei teach you. All I know is he taught you how to use the Grimoire.  
Thank you for reading this and good night.**

* * *

Orangetabby101 smiles. "This guy seems really interested in you! Start answering!"

Ragna sighed. "About Saya..." he stared into space for a while before clearing his throat.

"Yea. She's the Imperator. What really happened was that Terumi abducted her. He then did something with her soul, using her body to harbor a different evil one. And no, I haven't met Ruby Rose." Orangetabby101 giggled.

"The next one is going to be good." Ragna looked at the computer screen again.

"Jin huh? I could never kill. As much as he's an annoying ass prick, he's my brother, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The feelings he has for me?" Orangetabby101 laughs before screaming.

"JIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" both looked over at the window to see Jin crying and holding up sign saying "I WANT ALL OF YOU NII-SAN!"

"GIVE IT TO ME NII-SAN!" Ragna screamed and ducked under the table. Orangetabby101 grumbled and walked over to the window and opened it, shortly throwing a bomb in Jin's face afterwards.

"Stay the hell away until you're ready to act like a normal human being!" Ragna stood up.

"Phew. Thanks. Anyways, Jin cut off my arm because he was jealous of Saya. Saya was sick so he thought I was neglecting him, even though in actuality, Saya was extremely sick and I never had time to play with him." Orangetabby101 nodded.

"One of the best video games story lines I've heard!"

Ragna laughed. "Carl actually wants to talk to me about the Azure grimoire and Tao wants to mooch off me for food. She doesn't realize who I am."

"And how Jubei taught me... I'm afraid I can't disclose that. What I can tell you is that he freaken threw logs at me all the time, trying to crack my damn skull open." Orangetabby101 smiled.

"We have more questions!"

* * *

**black sun123**

**Hey guys i just got a few questions. if you met a girl version of yourself what will you do? ter all this is over will you jin and saya be a faimly again? 3 what happen if u join the library with jin? Also orangetabby can u make a fanfic of ragna if he met this girl version of himself thank you and stay awsome. ;)**

* * *

Ragna blinked. "If I met a girl version of myself? Now I'm really curious as to how I would look! If I did, I would just become acquainted with her. If Jin, Saya, and I were to reunite, It would feel strange. And I would have to get a job. And to join the Library with Jin? That would be a real nightmare." Orangetabby101 looked at the screen.

"You know. I actually have always wanted to take a shot at that! I will do that!" Ragna smiled.

"I'm going to sleep now. Bye everyone! Make sure to submit p.m's or some shit like that. Finish off Tabby."

"Yes! Please submit p.m's! No more questions through reviews! I will block you and ignore your questions! Peace out!"


	11. More questions

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chapter 11: More questions from random authors

* * *

Orangetabby101 sat down with a pencil and her math binder.

"Hate homework so damn much!" Ragna laughed.

"I am so glad I don't have your life. And what's the password to your computer?" she shrugged.

"Figure it out. You got time, and you don't always have homework to do." Ragna grumbled, resulting getting smacked in the head with a calculator.

"More questions. I'm gonna answer them okay?"

* * *

**ZaleTheSealedGuardian**

**Even more questions!  
1. Was it Yukianesa that turned Jin insane, or was that jealousy?  
2. What does Nu mean when she says "Let's become one"? It sounds awefully creepy.  
3. What was the funniest moment of your life?  
4. How the HELL did you manage to b*** up multiple NOL bases WITHOUT USING A BOMB?!  
5. How does the grimoire work exactly? Does it run on souls?  
Also, about Ruby Rose. In another universe, she's basically a 15 year old girl who strives to become a huntress. Hunters and huntresses are people who kill monsters and get paid for it. She appears to have taken inspiration of you, since you both have a "Grim Reaper" theme, both where red and black, and LOVE to kill anything that doesn't negatively affect you. Also, both of your weapons are over-powered scythes, only yours is half sword, and hers is half gun...Guess you could call me a multi-verse observer.**

* * *

Ragna groaned. "Honestly, I don't know which one occured. I guess it was both actually. His jealousy empowered Yukianesa." Orangetabby101 spoke from across the room.

"I think the next one has to do with Nu."

Ragna nodded. "With Nu when she says that, she wants to burn me and her to death to create the Black Beast, and she probably wants to rape me. I know it sounds creepy. She's obsessed with death. I don't believe I've had any funny moments in my life, only when I'm around Tao. She's so openly retarded and oblivious that I can't help but smile at her stupidity." Orangetabby101 walked up.

"Yea? How do you destroy NOL bases?" Ragna grinned.

"With the Azure, brute strength, and strong willpower."

"You really have some psychological issues. Anyways, talk about the grimoire! I'm curious." Ragna crossed his arm.

"I activate it, and it powers up my senses, attacks, and reflexes. That's what I'll say. And souls are a secondary source for its power. Can't say I'd ever want to suck any up." Orangetabby101 screamed.

"BOO!" Ragna shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL!"

* * *

**STAND BY**

* * *

Orangetabby101 sighed. "I guess that's it then. Also, now we will have bonus questions from me!" Ragna mumbled.

"You really don't want to answer them." Orangetabby101 rolled her eyes.

"Shut it. Anyways, I was recently requested to do a fic where Ragna meets a girl version of himself. I will be putting up a poll, so keep watch. And goodbye!"


	12. MEGA BOATLOAD OF QUESTIONS!

Ask Ragna the Bloodedge

Chapter 12: Overflow of questions!

* * *

Orangetabby101 yawned. "Finished all my homework, and I'm bored. Rags, do you have any meat buns?" Ragna shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry. And you've been getting a bunch of questions, if you haven't realized." Orangetabby101 leapt from across the room and landed in the computer chair.

"Let's see! I have been stoked! And to all who are reading, sorry for the long wait! Was kinda busy over the week. Anyways, who's are first question asker?!"

* * *

**Ok I've come up with more questions for you Ragna.  
1: What would Say/feel if I told the day of the incident at the church was NOT Jin's fault like, did you know that Terumi was possessing Jin when 'he' cut off your arm.  
2: What would you do If you found out that Saya was actually in love with Terumi? (Of course Terumi being oblivious to it)  
3: Apart from Rachel and Noel, who would you like the most out of the female cast of blazblue?  
4: Do you by chance know if Saya cook's death dinner like Noel? since they're identical  
5: How old are you? (I can't find answers for any of the characters age)  
6: If you had to chose a Nox Nyctories to wield which one would you pick? (Even though they chose the wielder)  
7: Was Jin always a needy little brother? And it's not your fault, but if you did split your time up with Saya and Jin, evenly, some of the horrible events in your childhood might of changed  
8: Would you be proud of Jin if he ever recovered fully, from his "BBBBBBRRRROOOOOTTTTTHHHHHEEEERRRR" mode?**

P.S Ragna your teen version is really awesome, I wish you wore those cloths in the game. And thank you in advance OrangeTabby, for saying that you'll write a Jin x Tsubaki fanfic for me, thanks and sorry if I sound pushy or anything.

* * *

Orangetabby101 smiled. "I actually like Jin x Tsubaki. Its just that I'm worried I won't execute it properly. And your teen version is kinda hot. Start answering."

Ragna looked sadly at the computer screen. "Saya. She would feel sad. Even if Jin's treated her like shit. She still cared about him." Orangetabby101 nodded in approval.

"Words from a crappy adolescent. Lovely." Ragna glared and turned back to the computer.

"T-The hell? S-Saya likes Terumi?! What the-"

* * *

Orangetabby101 smiled softly. "Pardon the interruption please. Our friend has interpreted the question in a completely different way. We'll be right back."

* * *

Ragna breathed quickly. "I...guess I would just tell him. N-Not much I can do." Orangetabby101 smacked his head.

"She said IF Ragna, IF! NOW KEEP ANSWERING!" Ragna looked at the screen and banged his head repeatedly on the keyboard.

"WHY?!" Orangetabby101 yawned. "You're getting blood on the computer. Clean it please." Ragna stooped and gripped his head.

"I guess both. And I'm serious. Rachel can be extremely bitchy, but she's smart, so I kinda look up to her. Noel, she's nice, and its funny to see her flustered." Ragna tapped his chin.

"And I'm not sure Saya may inherit that. And even if she did, I would still eat it!" Noel bust into the office.

"AHA! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT! YOU DON'T LIKE MY FOOD!" Ragna snorted.

"Who the hell would? Every time you cook it ends up looking like a pile of shit on a plate covered with a mosaic." Noel whimpered and sat in the corner.

Orangetabby101 smiled. "I'll answer this one. Ragna is 19. He was training when he was fourteen, because the only possible age for when Jin cut off his arm is 14, because Saya, Jin, Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki are all 2 years younger than Ragna. Ragna trained for 5 years, meaning he is 19 while Saya, Jin, Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki are 17." Ragna nodded.

"And I thought you people thought I was just some 25 year old or something. I'm still in my youth!" Orangetabby101 grinned.

"Yea yea! What Nox Nyctores would you have?" Ragna thought for a while.

"Bolverk. Guns are cool." Ragna stared at the computer a bit more.

"Well I guess it would have worked if I did that. Well this still leads up to me being a crappy older sibling." Orangetabby101 snickered.

"Jin is too damn desperate. No wonder you don't wanna spend time with him!" Ragna scowled.

"You may offend the readers if you talk like that. and we have even more questions!"

* * *

** Sakurada Kiritsugu**

**Yo! I love Blazblue and Ragna is one of my favorites and I have tons of  
questions for him. Anyhow, here are the questions!**

To Ragna  
The moon is full and you and Rachel are in her garden together (don't ask how.).  
You feel like confessing your love to her (I ship Ragna and Rachel. I ship  
Ragna and a few others too but mainly those two, with a burning passion.). How  
would you confess? Full detail!  
From what I've gathered, the hero 'Bloodedge' is actually you who lost the Azure  
Grimoire. What would you do if you met him?  
The Black Beast offers to give you control over all of his powers to kill  
Terumi, in exchange for Rachel's life. Your answer?  
is actually Jin. Your reaction?  
would you react if you saw Rachel in an adult form?  
6. Now this one is to Tabby-chan. Say Ragna and Rachel were gettin married,  
who do you think would be the best man and bridesmaid?

Thats all and I hope this blog stays alive. And It must, for that is the will  
of the Steins;Gate! MUAHAHAHA!

* * *

Orangetabby101 squealed. "OMG SOMEONE SHIPS RAGNA AND RACHEL! I F****** LOVE THOSE TWO!" Ragna cringed.

"How would I confess to the usagi? Well really, I would straight out tell her. I would say something along the lines of 'You are a great person Rachel. And you've supported me so much. You're a perfect in so many ways, and what I've been really wanting to say is that I love you.' or something similar."

Orangetabby101 was hyperventilating on the floor.

"I would bring him to the present so we can kick Terumi's ass. Simple. And I would keep Rachel. I'm not gonna use strength that isn't mine. I plan to kill Terumi with my own power, which isn't even the beast's or the Azure's." Orangetabby101 sat up. "Looks like someone matured."

"Indeed they have." Rachel stood at the doorway of the office. Ragna was sweating bullets now.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?" She smirked.

"Only all of it. After you finish here, I believe that we will go out." Ragna's jaw dropped, and Noel jumped from her corner.

"NO!" Rachel glared and Orangetabby101 laughed nervously.

"Anyways..." Ragna stared at the computer screen, shortly before blood dripped from his nose. Orangetabby101 slapped him."Disgusting." He shook his head and wiped his nose.

"I knew that actually. He told me." Orangetabby101 gasped.

"If Ragna was getting married, Litchi would be bridesmaid and Carl would be Best Man. Only because he's more collected. And elegant."

Ragna scowled. "Since when did you start deciding shit for me?!" Orangetabby101 brushed him off.

"I guess that's-"

A beep sounded from the computer and everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

**Sakurada Kiritsugu**

**Subject: Bonus question for Ragna**

Oh, I forgot to add another question that Ragna may want to know about...

Hey Ragna, did you know that Tabby made a Yaoi Lemon fic of you and *drumroll*

Terumi?

* * *

Ragna slowly turned to Orangetabby101 who was sweating bullets.

"Is this true?" Orangetabby101 gulped and nodded. Ragna slowly got up and grabbed Blood Scythe. He mumbled softly.

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed." the room started to shake.

"Blazblue...ACTIVATE!" Orangetabby101 screamed.

"SHIT! SORRY TO END THIS QUICK BUT THANKS FOR YOUR QUESTIONS!" Orangetabby101 unsheathed a pure black katana and blocked.

"I AIN'T HAVING THIS SHIT! WE STILL HAVE TO ASK THE READERS SOMETHING!" Ragna stopped and scratched his head.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead. And don't do that again." Orangetabby101 grinned.

"Upon request, I am doing a fic where Ragna meets a female version of himself. The female version comes from a world where the genders in the normal Blazblue Universe is reversed. I ask that you come up with female names for Ragna, Carl, Bang, Hakumen, Terumi, Jin, Tager, Arakune, and Valkenhayn. I also ask that you leave suggestions for male names for Rachel, Noel, Makoto, Tsubaki, Kokonoe, Lambda, Litchi, Tao, Nirvana, and that's pretty much it. Please give this in p.m's please. You do not have to contribute, its just that I'm really stuck. I am asking for your help to make this epic fic! Thank you! And we'll be back with more questions!"


End file.
